A una Dama
by Okanami Jose
Summary: es un AU y one-shot


_Este fic es un one-shot (AU) de la pareja A/M con una pizca de K/K._

_Ah! Lo olvidaba… Rurouni kenshin no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá uu ni tampoco la canción que usare al final de este fic u_

** -Prologo-**

Aoshi Shinomori un hombre de 20 años, es vecino y mejor amigo de Misao Makimachi desde hace 3 años, ambos se enamoraron mutuamente desde el primer momento en que se vieron pero nunca se lo revelaron al otro.

En el cumpleaños numero 20 de misao, aoshi decide desírcelo, muy nervioso comienza a idear un plan con ayuda de dos de los amigos de ambos; Kaoru Kamiya de 20 años y Kenshin Himura de la misma edad.

Los cuatro van en el mismo grupo en la universidad

**_ '…' pensamientos de personajes _**

**_ (…) notas del autor _**

** -A UNA DAMA-**

**_Acto 1_**_: la preparación_

En la entrada de una gran universidad un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos azul hielo, el chico iba muy pensativo y por eso no escuchaba que alguien lo llamaba

-¿? aoshi!! Aoshi!!! –le gritaba un joven de baja estatura de cabello rojo y ojos violetas (supongo que no hace falta decir el nombre verdad nnU)

-Aoshi-saliendo del trance que pasa kenshin…

-Kenshin pues quería preguntarte como va… bueno…tú sabes… el plan…

-Aoshi-un poco sonrojado a eso… pues va bien…

-Kenshin pues deberías apurarte ya sabes que solo faltan 2 días para el cumpleaños de misao-dono

-Aoshi si, lo se y de nuevo gracias por la ayuda que me dan tú y tu novia

-Kenshin jejeje no hay problema aoshi para eso están los amigos y además tu me ayudaste con lo de kaoru ahora me toca devolverte el favor nn

-Aoshi si tú lo dices…

Llegando al salón de clases se encuentran con las chicas

-Kenshin ohayo kaoru, ohayo misao-dono nn

-las dos ohayo kenshin

-Misao o…ohayo aoshi-sama -saludo la chica de ojos verdes con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-Aoshi konnichiwa misao… -y se quedaron mirando un tiempo

-Kenshin-susurrándole a kaoru creo que a estos ya les hace falta estar juntos

-Kaoru-susurrándole también hai, tienes razón, pero tendrán que esperar dos días más jeje

-Kenshin cambiando de tema, siento que me falta algo que hacer en el día –dijo un tanto pensativo

-Kaoru y que es? -pregunto curiosa

-Kenshin esto… -y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a la chica a lo cual ella no se negó- ahora si, mi día es perfecto

-Kaoru-bastante roja fue un placer ayudarte nn

-Misao oigan no repartan miel frente a los pobres ¬¬

-Kaoru no es para tanto misao ya veras que pronto tendrás a alguien especial -dijo mirando discretamente a aoshi a lo cual misao se sonrojo notoriamente

La mañana paso rápida y normalmente excluyendo que aoshi estaba mas distante que antes y escribía algo en su libreta que no dejo que misao viera por lo que ella se molesto un poco, siempre hubo confianza entre ellos y ahora el estaba muy misterioso. Como siempre al final de las clases kenshin y kaoru se iban juntos en el auto del primero, aoshi y misao se iban caminando pues les quedaban cerca sus casas

-Misao aoshi-sama… daijobu? -dijo preocupada por que aoshi estaba muy pensativo desde la mañana

-Aoshi eh? ah, si, misao no te preocupes

-Misao es que lo he visto muy pensativo y distante desde en la mañana

-Aoshi no te preocupes misao estoy muy bien, solo que estoy planeando los últimos arreglos para algo muy importante nn

-Misao y… se puede saber que es? –pregunto curiosa con una gran sonrisa que adornaba sus labios

-Aoshi mmmm… tal vez, en unos días lo sabrás

-Misao vamos aoshi-sama dígamelo, onegai nn

-Aoshi iie… -comento con un tono de misterio

-Misao onegai!!!!!!!!!!!

-Aoshi como dije tal vez lo sepas en unos días niña

-Misao no soy una niña ¬¬ tengo la misma edad que usted

-Aoshi claro que no, yo soy unos meses mayor nn

-Misao bien… en eso me gano u.u en fin… nos vemos luego nn –dijo al ver que ya estaba en frente de su casa

-Aoshi claro misao nos vemos 'si supieras que el tan famoso plan es decirte que te amo…' -se despidió guardándose lo ultimo, solo le faltaba un pequeño detalle para terminar su plan ya tenia el lugar, la hora, solo le faltaba ese pequeño detalle

El chico entro a su solitaria casa y después de unas horas se dispuso a llamar a kenshin para que lo ayudara con ese último detalle

-Kenshin-desde la otra línea _moshi moshi…_

-Aoshi kenshin, soy aoshi, necesito un poco de ayuda con los últimos arreglos, podrías llamar a kaoru y nos vemos en tu casa??

-Kenshin _claro aoshi nos vemos en una hora… ja ne_

-Aoshi hai… -y colgó el teléfono

El tiempo paso rápido, aoshi y kaoru ya estaban en casa de kenshin pensando en lo último que harían por lo del plan

-Kenshin y… que tal si le cantas…

-Aoshi cantar? Yo???

-Kaoru hai! Seria perfecto!! Que gran idea kenshin n.n

-Kenshin jeje arigato koishii nn

-Aoshi oigan… yo? Cantar??? Pero yo no se cantar muy bien que digamos… -dijo algo apenado

-Kenshin no seas modesto aoshi yo te he escuchado cantar y no lo haces nada mal

-Aoshi esta bien… le cantare… demo, que canción??

-Kaoru yo tengo una perfecta!! Pero nesecitaremos a alguien que toque el piano -comento mirando persucivamente a kenshin

-Kenshin oro? pero kaoru yo… lo del piano es solo un pasatiempo yo no…

-Kaoru lo aras y punto! Yo he escuchado y lo haces perfectamente

-Kenshin pero kaoru-chan! Yo… -pero ella lo cayo con un beso y cuando se separaron- …esta bien lo hago nn

-Aoshi pero cual será la canción??

-Kaoru bien yo tengo el CD por aquí… -dijo mientras buscaba en su bolso- Aquí esta! nn

-Aoshi bueno… ponlo! –dijo algo emocionado

Luego de escuchar un par de veces la canción aoshi la acepto y junto con kenshin la practicaron durante todo el día

-Kaoru bien chicos les ha quedado muy bien a pesar de que es el primer día que la practican, pero aun así tendrán que practicar mucho de acuerdo?

-los dos si jefa!

-Kaoru muy graciosos ¬¬

-Kenshin muy bien aoshi antes de que te vayas será mejor una última revisión al plan

-Aoshi de acuerdo… primero le doy una carta anónima a kaoru para que se la de a misao de parte de un "admirador secreto", la carta dirá la hora y el lugar donde se llevara a cavo el plan, ese lugar será uno de los restaurantes del esposo de la hermana mayor de kaoru, Tomoe… y ahí se lo diré después de cantarle

-Kenshin perfecto pero no se te olvida algo?

-Aoshi que? o.o?

-Kaoru la carta! ¬¬

-Aoshi ah si! –saca aun papel de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se lo da a kaoru

-Kaoru ahora si esta todo listo… no se les olvida practicar la canción mañana

-los dos hai…

-Aoshi kaoru cuando le darás la carta a misao?

-Kaoru creo que mañana

-Kenshin bien será mejor que nos despidamos por que ya se esta haciendo tarde… kaoru, te llevo a tu casa?

-Kaoru hai kenshin, domo arigato nn

-Aoshi bien yo me voy caminando… sayonara

aoshi se fue mientras kenshin iba a dejar a su casa a kaoru.

En el camino de regreso a casa el chico de los ojos azul hielo iba repasando una y otra vez la canción en su mente y la tarareaba, sin que el se diera cuenta una chica de ojos verdes lo estaba escuchando

-Misao aoshi-sama?

-Aoshi misao!!! -dijo algo sorprendido estaba tan metido en la canción que no se dio cuenta que hacia ya mas de 5 minutos ella estaba a su lado escuchándolo como tarareaba

-Misao hai nn esa canción que tararea parece muy bonita como es la letra?

-Aoshi aa… bueno… yo… no lo se! Si eso es solo se me la tonada jjejeje

-Misao ya veo… ' me miente… ¿Por qué me miente? '

-Aoshi misao, daijóbu? -pregunto al ver la cara de tristeza que tenia la chica

-Misao hai… no es nada…

-Aoshi estas segura?

-Misao hai, no se preocupe…

-Aoshi bueno… nos vemos luego… -dijo antes de dirigirse a la entrada de su casa y ella a su respectivo hogar

La noche paso ya estaban los cuatro en su respectivo salón esperando a llegara el maestro de la asignatura que les tocaba.

Kaoru le dio la carta anónima a misao que supuestamente había encontrado en el asiento de ella, esta no le hizo mucho caso pues ella quería a su aoshi-sama y no a otro pero por las insistencias de kaoru termino diciendo que lo pensaría.

Después de las clases aoshi se fue con misao como siempre y kenshin con kaoru, ya mas tarde como a las 7:00 p.m. aoshi quedo con kenshin para ensayar y kaoru seria el publico, terminaron los ensayos asta que kaoru les dijo que estaban listos eso fue a las 12:00 de la noche, los pobre hombres quedaron exhaustos no habían parado de cantar ni para tomar agua pues kaoru era muy estricta y los obligo a no detenerse

**_Acto 2:_**_ el gran día_

Aoshi despertó mas temprano que antes debía prepararse para el golpe que recibiría hoy, tenia que asegurarse que misao fuera a donde la cita con su "admirador secreto" debía hacer algo que jamás había hecho desde que conoció a misao, suspirando se puso su ropa y fue a la casa de misao a esperar que ella estuviera lista, cuando ella estaba lista ambos salieron rumbo a la universidad

-Misao ah… aoshi-sama… -dijo algo apenada

-Aoshi hai? Que pasa misao -contesto con la mirada perdida

-Misao usted… usted recuerda que día es verdad… -pregunto mientras se sonrojaba

-Aoshi hai, si se que día es –suspiro- es viernes, no? -en ese momento misao escucho como su pobre corazón se hacia mil pedazos, el siempre era muy atento con ella, en los días festivos y mucho mas en su cumple años! Y ahora… ni siquiera se acordó!! La chica furiosa y triste termino por explotar

-Misao ¡¡¡como puedes ser tan baka aoshi shinomori!!!!!!!!!!! -grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras le propinaba una gran cachetada antes de salir corriendo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Aoshi misao… -susurro para si con una mano en el lugar donde le había dado el golpe, el sabia que reaccionaria así… pero necesitaba que fuera donde la citaron y con ayuda de kaoru era casi seguro que lo aria

Misao llego al salón con sus ojos levemente hinchados por contener las lágrimas

-Kaoru misao? Misao que te pasa 'ya esta hecho… ahora tengo que convencerla' -pensó lo último con tristeza

-Misao nada… -comenzando a derramar mas lagrimas- es solo que el baka de aoshi se a olvidado que hoy es mi cumpleaños!!!

-Kaoru ssshh tranquila misao… será mejor que lo olvides por que no le das una lección a ese baka de aoshi!

-Misao snif… pero… como? -pregunto ya mas calmada

-Kaoru por que no vas donde ese chico misterioso y sales con el ya veras que aoshi se morirá de celos por que ya no le das atención -dijo mientras le daba una de sus sonrisas

-Misao es que…… crees que lo note?

-Kaoru claro que si y además te divertirás en ese lugar con tu admirador no crees?

-Misao bueno… esta bien amiga!

-Kaoru y tu no te preocupes que como es el restaurante de Akira estaré ahí también por si acaso, ok?

-Misao esta bien -respondió quitándose las últimas lágrimas de su cara

El día paso muy lento para aoshi, misao no le dirigía una palabra, ni siquiera se fueron juntos a casa.

Eran las 8:30 p.m. la hora de la cita de misao era en media hora y en el restaurante ya estaban Aoshi, Kenshin, Kaoru y Tomoe junto a Akira para ayudarlos en lo que se les ofreciera, todo estaba listo solo faltaba que llegara misao y el espectáculo diera inicio.

-Aoshi donde esta?! –dijo desesperado

-Kaoru aoshi aun no es tiempo ¬¬

-Aoshi es que estoy muy nervioso!

-Kenshin yo escuche una vez que imaginarse al publico desnudo ayuda…

-Aoshi ¡¿imaginarme a misao desnuda???!!! OO

-Kaoru kenshin eso no ayudo ¬¬U

-Kenshin sumimasen… u.u

-Kaoru-mirando hacia fuera bien chicos la festejada esta aquí, ya esta sentada y todo, ustedes están listos?

-Kenshin yo si nn

-Aoshi yo no!! no puedo hacerlo!! Estoy muy nervioso!! No, no lo are!!!

-Kaoru aoshi tienes que hacerlo o ella terminara odiándote por lo de esta mañana!!

-Aoshi no, no lo are!! Le pediré disculpas luego!!

Entre sus nerviosismos y que kaoru inatentara calmarlo tomoe entro y les dijo que ya era tiempo que salieran a escena. Pero aoshi no quería hacerlo, de pronto kenshin lo golpeo y puso contra la pared y con unos ojos totalmente dorados le dijo casi en un grito

-Kenshin ¡¡escúchame bien shinomori!!!! ¡¡¡Vas a salir ahí y le cantaras con el corazón a la chica que amas y luego le diras que la quieres, ENTENDISTE??!!!

-Aoshi ha…hai… y… gracias himura…

-Kenshin-ya tranquilo para eso están los amigos, no? nn

Los dos salieron a escena y kenshin comenzó tocando levemente el piano mientras aoshi decía algunas palabras antes de la cancion

-Aoshi damas y caballeros quiero agradecer que estén aquí presentes y misao… quiero dedicarte esta canción a ti nn

-Misao a…aoshi? -susurro para si

Kenshin cambio el ritmo del piano a uno un poco mas tranquilo después de unos segundos aoshi empezó a cantar:

_He querido regalarte _

_en un día tan especial_

_un baúl imaginario_

_donde puedas enseñar_

_con detalles de tu mundo_

_y paisajes de colores,_

_que otra cosa puedo dar _

_a una linda dama blanca…_

_si no una lista de esas cosas_

_que se guardan de verdad…_

_una flor… _

_un hermoso amanecer…_

_una foto con amigos_

_y un gran beso al corazón,_

_un barquito de papel_

_y una luna con un sol…_

_y una tarde en los jardines del edén_

_un lugar donde soñar_

_y otro donde realizar_

_y una vida por delante para dar…_

_mucha más felicidad_

_brillando a tu alrededor_

_todo envuelto con un lazo de ilusión…_

_para que así nunca te olvides_

_demostrar al mundo entero _

_la sonrisa de una dama como t_

_un lugar donde soñar_

_y otro donde realizar_

_y una vida por delante para dar…_

_mucha más felicidad_

_brillando a tu alrededor_

_todo envuelto con un lazo de ilusión…_

_para que así nunca te olvides_

_demostrar al mundo entero_

_la sonrisa de una dama como t_

_…feliz cumpleaños…_

Cuando aoshi dejo de cantar se dio cuenta que misao ya no estaba eso le izo sentirse muy mal, ¿ella estaba tan molesta como para irse? Tal vez… aun que sabia que el era el culpable se sentía mal... así que sin hacer caso a los aplausos del publico dio media vuelta y se fue donde estaba kaoru y su hermana tomoe escuchando el espectáculo

-Kenshin como estuvimos? –dijo con emoción

-Kaoru estuvieron maravillosos los dos!! nn

-Aoshi ………

-Kaoru aoshi que te pasa?

-Aoshi nada, estoy bien…

-Misao aoshi-sama?

-Aoshi misao! Creí que te habías ido aun molesta…

-Misao iie… quería hablar contigo… asolas… -dijo mirando a todos como diciendo que se fueran.

Cuando estuvieron solo hubo un momento de silencio asta que misao rompió el hielo

-Misao aoshi-sama… esa canción… fue para mi -dijo algo sonrojada

-Aoshi ha… hai… quería pedirte disculpas por hacerte pensar que no lo recordaba, es que quería que fuera una sorpresa…

-Misao no importa, me gusto mucho la sorpresa… cantaste muy lindo…

-Aoshi gracias…

-Misao lo del admirador… también fue planeado?

-Aoshi hai… aun que no fue muy falso…

-Misao nani? que… que quiere decir…

-Aoshi que… bueno… es que yo… quería decirte que… aishiteru misao…

Misao abrazo fuertemente a aoshi y el correspondió luego misao le dijo casi en un susurro

-Misao aishiteru mo aoshi-sama

-Aoshi misao quiero pedirte dos cosas…

-Misao cuales son?

-Aoshi la primera es que omitas el "sama" y la segunda es… quieres ser mi novia?

-Misao por supuesto que si koishii!!

Aoshi tomo entre sus manos el rostro de misao y fue acercando lentamente su cara a la de ella asta que fundieron sus labios en un tierno beso. mientras tanto kenshin estaba hablando a solas con kaoru

-Kaoru y que me querías decir kenshin?

-Kenshin bueno es que… se que llevamos poco tiempo de novios pero… yo quería pedirte… que… que si tu… me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa kaoru -el saca de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo negro y cuando la habré muestra un bello anillo de compromiso, kaoru se lanza a los brazos de kenshin diciendo emocionada que si se casaba con el, el solo la abraza con cariño

Cuando las dos parejas se reunieron de nuevo los cuatro estaban muy sonrientes

-Kaoru misao mira! -dijo extendiéndole la mano mostrándole el anillo

Misao miro incrédula y sonriente a kenshin el solo asintió con la cabeza, misao abrazo con fuerza a su amiga felicitándola

-Misao y para cuando es la boda??!!

-Kenshin pues yo creo que seria bueno después de terminar los estudios…

-Kaoru hai es perfecto ¿y ustedes que?? ¿ya son novios? nn

-Aoshi hai se lo acabo de pedir nn felicidades por tu próxima boda Kaoru de Himura –dijo guiñándole el ojo

-Kaoru bueno… arigato nn

-Aoshi jejeje no hay de que nn 'bien ya que himura se casara con kaoru eso me da una idea! Puede que se lo pida a misao a final de curso… se que es muy pronto pero siento la necesidad de pasar con ella el resto de mi vida nn perfecto ya lo decidí… ahora creare otro plan wajajajaja'

-Misao aoshi de que te ríes?? -pregunto curiosa, sin darse cuenta aoshi se empezó a reír por lo que había pensado sobre su nuevo plan

-Aoshi que? me reí?

-Misao hai! nnU

-Aoshi jeje no es nada misao solo tonterías que pasan por mi mente nnUu

-Misao si no lo conociera como lo conozco pensaría que esta planeando algo malvado y que seré participe ¬¬ un momento! Ya me hizo esto una vez!! Tal vez… no misao tonta aun es muy pronto para que ya este pensando en eso un que me gustaría… son cosas mías de seguro nnU´

-Aoshi misao… kimi wo aishiteru…

-Misao aishiteru mo aoshi… no estarás planeando algo ¿verdad?

-Aoshi yo?? iie!! nnU

**_ Fin…_**

****

****Si ya se que queda como si le fuera a continuar pero nop ese es el final

También se preguntaran a que maldita hora dejara de hacer ONE-sotas este condenado ookami, no?

Pues como respuesta es que tengo uno planeado que será de la edad 1/2 tendrá con corte parecido a los caballeros del zodiaco (por poderes armaduras y tonterías así) pero será de RK 100% nn

Blackheart- pienso que deberías dejarte de tonterías y largarte a otro lado dejando de molestar a los pobres lectores ¬¬

Onashiru- iie! estoy bien así B nn

Blackheart- ¬¬ te detesto…

Onashiru- gracias B nn

Silver- oye onashiru no esta mal tu fic eh?

Ona/Black- cállate silver empalagas! ¬¬

Silver- por que son tan malos conmigo ¬¬

Blackheart- por que eres un romántico incorregible y aparte estupido! ¬¬

Silver- oye alguien tiene que ser la parte tierna de esta persona no?

Onashiru- por kami ya cállense!!!!!! ……Bien… no olviden dejar un review!! Para saber que les parece, si? Onegai!!!! nn

Se despide asta la próxima!

Onashiru Okanami


End file.
